He Was Her Wing Man
by Ever Believe In Destiny
Summary: Max and Fang find themselves alone, in a closet. R&R This is what happens when you write in the early hours of the morning :


**Hey another random Max and Fang lemon, however i wrote this at like 2 in the morning so it might be a lil terrible, sorry bout that but please review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

He was her wing man, her best friend, her other half. So why was she ruining it now.

Years of ignoring the feelings she'd buried deep down, years of dodging his advances, and years of looking at the disappointment in his eyes that he hid carefully but never careful enough. So why was this time different, what made his casual remark change her mind.

It hadn't, the remark had done nothing, it was the look in his eyes which she had normally managed to blow off, pretend was nothing but this time it was something else. Something even she couldn't joke her way out of. It had started as them laughing at something Nudge had said and then Gazzy had held true to his name and they'd all dive bombed out of the room, his new gift was too much for anyone to bear. It had been her luck that she and Fang had jumped for the same room closing the door to their closet, which may have been cliché but that was how it was.

And somewhere between Gazzy running around the house shouting out their names and the two of them muffling their laughter his arm had hooked around her waist pulling her flush against his body. And she hadn't cared, it had felt right as his fingers stroked slow circles on her skin, but common sense kicked in when she least wanted it to. She turned in his arms before placing her hands on his torso, ignoring the twitch of muscle beneath as she pushed away from him staring at her feet.

But this was Fang and he hadn't taken her gesture seriously. She'd spent months pushing him away but he still tried and he always surprised her and he did it again leaning down so his mouth met hers. She didn't resist at first just as always, moving her mouth against his until his tongue reached out tracing across her lower lip and as always she pulled away suppressing the feel of something like fire and ice darting through her veins. Fang gave her that look but this time it was different more intense and he used one hand to tilt her face upwards so her gaze met his, she did realised one thing her hands were still on his chest.

"Max I'm serious now, if you don't want anything like this to happen again, then leave and I'll never touch you like that or bring it up ever."

And he meant it, that was Fang never breaking his word. Except this time she could see what this promise meant to him the sacrifice he would out behind it, and despite all of the trouble that would occur from this, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him for the first time. It was meant to be light, a gentle promise of her giving up her normal defences, but she should know more than anyone that Fang never did things half way.

As he got over his initial shock of her kissing him he kissed her back, and she should have known that he would push things until he got what he wanted and so she pushed back the flight or fight instinct she would normally feel and kissed him back. It had felt awkward at first she never normally kissed him back for long and she felt like she was fumbling along as he taught her. As usual her thoughts came up with sarcastic comments but for once she didn't voice them.

It would mean breaking contact with him which was not going to happen if Fang had his way as he slowly stroked the small of her back where one hand was, the other was on her cheek, not moving but the touch was enough to send blood flooding to her face. She would have let it continue like that but he had other plans as the hand at her waist slowly slid up the skin under her shirt, and it was slow, like he was giving her a choice to run to move away, and when she didn't she felt his lips quirk up against hers as he smiled. And through his lips she could feel it was one of his genuine smiles but he stopped there and didn't move but for some reason she felt like she needed more something more and after a few more moments she realised what she wanted as she pulled back from their kiss.

Looking straight at his confused face her fingers reached down to the hem of her shirt before pulling it up and over her head, when she lowered her arms something was different. Fang was different, his face as he looked at her in the way a predator would and that sent shivers up her spine. And then he wasn't watching her but kissing her, differently than before so much harder and with a more urgent need about it.

And she wasn't just being the passive one she was kissing him back just as hard before she felt his arms go around her waist once again pulling her against him as his hands then moved heading upwards feather light which in some sense drove a kind of desperate need for more. And doing a very un Max thing she took one of his hands and pulled it higher so that it lay against her breast and she heard a very animalistic sound escape Fangs lips.

Which she didn't have time to think about because at that moment his other hand joined her other breast and he moved them slowly at first before quicker which caused a moan to escape her lips as she looked at him with a deep look, one with which she tried to convey everything she was feeling to him. And he seemed to get it because he smirked as he backed them up against the wall behind them though there was little room in the small closet. And she suddenly realised one of his hands had reached around her back and unclasped her bra as they had moved and now he pulled it off chucking it away with disdain. She had never used to wear a bra it had always irritated her wings but it had became a necessity over the past year.

She'd definately grown as a women.

But that thought was dragged from her head as Fang looked at her with a grin before then lowering his head to her hardened nipple drawing it into his warm lips as he sucked and gently bit. It bought out a low deep sound from the back of her throat as she reached up gripping his hair tightly between her fingers revelling in how soft it felt. She shouldn't have let this continue but she did and it carried on until she grew restless, wanting more as was her nature she took the bottom of his shirt looking up at him. "Just to make things fair." And she realised with a start as she pulled the material off why he was always that much stronger than her.

Obviously fighting with Erasers had given him a rather muscular torso as she ran her fingers greedily down it enjoying the slight twitch of muscle here and there. Then he'd pushed her back his face serious as he kissed her again her hands still roaming along his chest, his had reached the top of her jeans pulling them down slowly. She knew he would stop if she told him to and that added to another reason why she was doing this, that and other emotions that were swirling around her heart as she looked at him as he pulled back.

Their short low breathing mingled together in little gasps, and when her jeans pooled at her feet she stepped out of them before he was there much closer than before his chest touching hers, and that sent more thrills of adrenaline in her veins and lit up a pool of warmth in her nether regions. His hands which had been momentarily on her hips moved again quicker than before as one reached further down into her panties and she had had to pull away to let out a sharp gasp at the feel of his cool fingers against her lower parts and they were tantalisingly moving along but tracing more circles until she actually whimpered and he thrust one of the digits into her wet entrance. The noise that escaped her lips almost sent him over the edge, almost.

Her fingernails were embedded into his skin leaving half moon crescents on his smooth skin as he pumped his finger in and out leaving her wanting more, and he didn't let her down as soon another finger joined the first as she clutched onto him. But then he was withdrawing leaving her so on edge as she looked at him with hooded eyes filled with all the emotions he had always dreamed to see, and one other thing.

Love.

He felt her fingers clutch to the top of his own jeans as she looked at him with a look filled with the same yearning and need that he felt. Placing his hands on top of hers he pulled them down looking at her with a look that held question to it. All she did was nod and he smiled at her again, two proper smiles in a few short minutes. And then without even thinking about it they both pulled of their lower garments with quick fervish single mindedness and then she was in his arms again their lips moving together. Pulling back after a moment he gave her a look that clearly asked if she was sure and it didn't take a second for her to nod at him.

He kissed her with a passion at the same time as he thrust into her, as she gave out a small cry of pain, he kissed along her cheeks whispering sorry over and over again. It stayed like that for a few moments until she felt the pain die away and she moved slightly showing him she was ready and he took it as a go as he pulled out of her then thrust back in. And this time the noise she made came out as a sound of pleasure as she clutched onto his shoulders.

He pulled her leg up to his waist and she raised the other one wrapping them around his waist as he continued his movements. She moved to meet him and they started a rhythm that left them both crying out in wordless joy. And it wasn't like she had heard others say there were no fireworks and stars but an overwhelming sensation of Fang, of their breaths coming together in shallow streams, and their bodies moving against one another as one, his lips against hers and altogether it was magnificent.

She felt herself tighten around him and him speeding them up which suited her fine, it took no time after that for her to feel heat travel fast down her body and after another thrust she threw her head back as pleasure racked her body making her feel weak. He must have done the same because simultaneously they both slid to the floor. Looking up at him she smiled weakly reaching up to brush hair out of his slightly sweating face, as he held her in his arms, neither of them speaking as they simply stared at the other.

When their gazes met they shared the same look of wonder and love. He lowered his face to hers before his lips came to her ear nipping at her lobe gently as he spoke in a low tone.

"I love you Maximum Ride."

____

_Iggy looked around him nervously not sure what to do, he'd herded Nudge and Gazzy outside but he couldn't find Angel, which wasn't good because at the moment all he could hear was... sounds he'd rather not listen to. And hello the kid was a mind reader not a good combo._

_As he was about to give he heard the light pitter patter of the youngest bird kid as she skipped towards him. As he was about to try and think of an excuse for her to join the others he heard her voice in a light tone._

_"Don't bother Ig I know what they're up to."_

_Mouth gaping low he tried to comprehend what she was saying until she spoke again as she skipped away from him._

_"We've been to New York the minds are not pretty up there."_

_And her light laughter faded as she left silence and a very wide mouthed Iggy._


End file.
